


The Hosts Watching Horror Movies With You

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl





	The Hosts Watching Horror Movies With You

(If you guys have any ideas for a new fanfic, leave me a comment! I’d love some inspiration :) This one was originally posted on my [Tumblr](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/181243960718/the-hosts-watching-horror-movies-with-you) )

**65\. Horror in[My 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123167855063/100-theme-fanfiction-challenge)**

**Honey:  
** Honey honestly isn’t sure why you would suggest a horror film  
 _I’d much rather just watch something fun...but if it would make you happy, (Y/N)-chan, let’s do it!  
_ Until you get scared and immediately go to him for comfort, then he’s totally fine with it  
 _Let’s do this again sometime, kay? *signature Honey smile*  
_ Probably prefers more of the stupid horror films than the really scary ones  
Both of you giggling at how dumb some of the decisions are  
 _I don’t understand why you’d go into the basement though  
_ _I’d go into any basement to save you, (Y/N)!  
_ Tonnnnnnns of snacks, I’m talking more than any movie theatre has  
 _I think these ghosts just need some cake, I can get hangry too!_  
Can we get more cake? Or candy?

 **Tamaki:  
** Would probably be his idea  
Regretting the decision immediately at the first jump scare  
But this boy loves cuddles so it’s totally fine  
 _I’d fight any monster, go into any scary house, if only to protect you, my dear  
_ Snuggles on the couch with Antoinette and Tamaki make an amazing night  
Cozy blankets + pillow fort = the only way that Tamaki feels okay to watch the movies  
 _Tamaki, you’re squishing me too much, I can’t breathe!_  
 _SHHHHH - DON’T OPEN THE CLOSET, IT’S IN THE CLOSET!_  
Would not want to go to bed afterwards  
 _Can’t we just stay up until the sun is out????_

 **Haruhi:**  
Unphased by your want to watch these movies  
But does it anyways cause you want to  
 _Ghosts don’t exist (Y/N), why would you be scared?_  
Only the really bad jump scares get her  
and when they do, she clings onto your arm  
Both of you cuddling and staring at the screen  
Lots of simple snacks - maybe some cookies you baked earlier  
 _(Y/N) I had a lot of fun tonight! Let’s do this again!_  
Is totally okay that you crawl into her bed later that night cause of nightmares

 **Kyoya:**  
Would overanalyze every decision made in the film  
 _These graphics really are terrible, Tamaki could probably do better  
_ You’d be nuzzled into his chest, scared, and all you can hear is his heart pounding 100x faster  
 _Are you scared, Kyoya?  
_ _Of course not. I’m just going to the lock all the doors and windows because you can never be too safe from real life dangers_  
Would definitely try to be all calm and cool for you  
 ~~A few minutes in though, he’s super bad at it~~

 **Kaoru:**  
 _I hate these movies, Hikaru always likes them  
_ Sit and pout for a bit but would happily cuddle you while you focus on the movie  
You can both sit and be scared together  
Huddled like a bunch of kids under a blanket  
Will most likely get scared by Hikaru popping into the room   
 _I’d never leave you in a house filled with monsters  
_ _together, always_  
You might give little yelps and squeals, but he just squeezes your hand a little too hard  
 ~~Your hand is totally numb by the end of the movie~~

 **Hikaru:  
** YAY SCARY MOVIES  
Casually plotting to prank you later using things from the movie  
Laughs when you both jump at jump scares  
A real good time  
He makes you laugh at your fear, which is probably the best  
Stuffs popcorn in his mouth like no tomorrow  
 _Like seriously, we’re not even 10 minutes in, Hikaru, where did all the popcorn go_

 **Mori:**  
Literally not scared of anything  
But you’re a scaredy cat and he knows it  
 ~~He thinks it’s really cute when you come to him for comfort~~  
So naturally he just puts on a scary movie at movie night  
 _Takashi...I’m scared..._  
He’d pull you close immediately, wrap you up into a blanket burrito and make you feel safer than you ever could  
 _I’ll protect you_  
Kisses your forehead whenever you have a jump scare   
Would offer you all his sweaters and sweatpants so you’re super comfy before hand  
Really likes sour candy - you’d never noticed since Honey’s normally the one chowing down  
 _Takashi, you finished the bag already?  
Ya._


End file.
